Fuite
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Un jeune homme brun déambulait dans les rues de Londres pour rejoindre son gang. HPDM - HiroSuke.


Un jeune homme se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Il se déplaçait d'une démarche féline, attirant tout les regards sur lui. Il était d'une assez petite taille compte tenu de son âge, un corps assez fin et un fessier bien ferme. Il avait de magnifique yeux vert émeraude mais son regard était froid, dur et distant. Il avait des cheveux noir en bataille dans un style coiffé/décoiffé. Il portait un jeans noir moulant, une veste noire en cuir et des basket de la même couleur. Il ne souriait pas, ses sourcils étaient froncés et on pouvait voir quelques blessures à son visage. Il avait de légères cicatrices sur les joues mais il avait aussi, une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, le jeune homme arriva dans un souterrain. Il marcha encore deux ou trois minutes puis arriva devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et entra dans une pièce. Il fut accueilli par un « ohayo » collectif. Il leurs sourit et s'approcha de la personne la plus petite de la pièce. Celle-ci se retourna et fit un sourire au brun. Il était de petite taille, un corps fin et pourtant légèrement musclé, il avait une bouche très bien formé et des joues adorable de hamster. Il prit la parole.

- Alors, 'Ry, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien, ils étaient trop faibles, ces _Basho _

- Haha, je m'en doutais.

- Et toi, Hiro, comment ça c'est passé avec Gaya ?

Hiro se mit à rire, la question à ne pas poser. L'issue entre Gaya et Hiro était joué d'avance.

- Comme d'habitude. Il était un peu dure mais je lui ai rabattu son clapet...mes lèvres, il ne les a pas vu venir sur son cou.

- Hiro...le but d'une confrontation, ce n'est pas de sauter ou faire des choses pareilles à son adversaire...

- Je sais. Sourit Hiro. Mais avec Gaya c'est différent. On est pas vraiment ennemis mais plutôt allié. On aime juste se mesurer à l'autre des fois.

Harry sourit, c'était sûr que c'était différent entre eux. De plus, ils ne se mesuraient pas vraiment à l'autre ou alors d'une certaine façon, peu orthodoxe.

- C'est vrai...tu l'aimes ton Gaya, ne, Kitayama Hiromitsu ?

Kitayama se mit à rougir, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise. Ça le gênait et il rougissait beaucoup dans ces cas là. Harry savait très bien que Hiromitsu était raide dingue de Fujigaya Taisuke, chef d'un gang qui devrait être ennemis à celle de Mitsu mais la complicité bizarre des deux chefs en avait fait des alliés. Ils se mesuraient souvent l'un à l'autre mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Par contre, lorsqu'une des deux bandes étaient attaqué ou avait des emmerdes, l'autre venait l'aider. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.

Potter sourit, il repensait à son arrivé chez les moldus. Il avait pris le Poudlard Express sans le dire à qui que ce soit et s'était ainsi, enfuit de Poudlard. Il ne supportait plus sa vie la-bas, ils le prenaient tous pour un menteur ou un fou. Il avait donc profité des vacances de Noël. Il s'était enfuit du monde magique. C'était lâche et il le savait mais il était arrivé à un point de pression qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Londres ,après être parti de la gare King Cross', il avait vu deux hommes presque collait l'un à l'autre en train de se chamailler. C'était Kitayama et Fujigaya. Plusieurs minutes avaient passées jusqu'à ce que Mitsu prenne l'avantage et gagne. Il avait réussi à bien chauffer son « ami ». Il avait malaxé la queue de l'autre sensuellement. Ce genre de querelle avait fait rire Harry. Les deux autres s'étaient retourné vers lui et lui avaient sourit. Après ça, ils avaient fait connaissance et avait appris à se connaître. Potter avait découvert que les deux hommes étaient, comme lui, des sorciers et qu'ils avaient fait leurs études à _Dumstrang, _Bien qu'ils étaient d'origine japonaise. Ils étaient tout les deux très fort et avaient appris la magie noire. Ils connaissaient aussi les contres-sorts à cette forme de magie, le petit brun leurs avait parlé de Poudlard et la terreur qui y régnait en ce moment, ainsi que tous le prenait pour un fou. Hiro avait finalement intégré Harry dans son groupe, les KUROHANA et lui avait appris à se battre à mains nues, avec une armes et il l'aidait à se servir de sa magie en lui apprenant plusieurs sorts. En vérité, Potter avait travaillé la magie sans baguette. Puisque s'il s'était servi de sa baguette, le ministère aurait trouvé sa cachette et aurait sûrement brisé son arme magique. Gaya aussi avait beaucoup appris à Potter, beaucoup de choses très utiles. Plongé dans ses pensées, l'anglais ne vit la salle se vider de tout ses occupants, le laissant seul avec Kitayama.

- Tss... toi, Harry Potter, tu vas abandonner et fuir encore longtemps, ce que tu sais ? et puis, ne t'étais-tu pas entiché d'un blondinet égocentrique ?

Et il disait vrai. Harry aimait Draco Malfoy, un sale blond égocentrique et fils de mangemort qui le rabaissait dés que l'occasion se présentait. Il était même plus terrible cette année. C'était aussi une des raisons de sa fuite. Il ne pouvait plus trop supporter la douleur que lui faisait ressentir Malfoy.

- Non...je m'éloigne juste de ce monde pour un moment...

- Et t'es BUSE ?

- J'irai au examens.

- Tu dois aussi aller en cours !

- Mais Hiro !

- Harry, je suis certain qu'ils s'inquiètent tous de ton absence. Ça fait deux mois que tu n'y as pas remis les pieds.

- Pff...la seule chose qui peut les inquièter c'est de ne pas être protégé contre Voldy.

- POTTER ! tu te calmes, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Au moment où Hiro commença à réprimander son cadet, un Hibou arriva transportant avec lui, une lettre et se posa devant Harry. Celui-ci regarda la lettre, hésitant à la prendre mais finalement se fut Hiro, qui détacha la lettre de la patte au Hibou et lui donna un peu de nourriture. Mais l'animal resta là, attendant une réponse à apporter. Kitayama donna l'enveloppe à Harry et lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Ouvre la lettre et réponds-y ! Je suis sûr que Gaya serait d'accord avec moi... pour une fois

Le jeune Potter soupira mais finit par écouter son aîné et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il sortit le morceau de Parchemin et vit que c'était une lettre de Sirius, son parrain. Il lut la lettre à haute voix, faisant écouter Kita.

« _Harry,_

_Où es-tu ? j'espère que tu vas bien mais je t'en prie, Retourne à Poudlard. Tu es en danger à l'extérieur avec Voldemort qui est revenu à la vie. Il va sûrement essayer de te retrouver. Parce que je pense qu'il doit savoir que tu n'es plus au collège. N'oublie pas qu'une bonne partie des Serpentard ont leurs parents Mangemorts. Reviens-nous, Harry. On est tous terriblement inquiet._

_Sniffle _»

Harry attrapa un parchemin et un stylo à bille rose fuschia et répondit au courrier qu'il venait de recevoir de Sirius.

« _Sniffe,_

_Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en bonne compagnie. Ce sont des personnes adorables et ils sont sorciers. Ils m'apprennent beaucoup de choses. Des sorts et des contre sorts. Je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand, à mon avis ça sera demain... Mon ami sorcier, Hiro, vient de me sermonner au sujet de ma fuite donc je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'vais l'écouter parce que ce mec est, malgré son apparence, effrayant et connaissant Hiro, il va m'y traînait par la peau des fesses dés demain. Et mon autre ami sorcier, Gaya, est plus cool mais quand il veut, il fait peur. _

_Tu sais, je ne supporte plus les insultes, les accusations alors que ceux comme Nott sont aussi au courant du retour de Voldemort et eux, ont leurs fait confiance alors, ils nient mais non, les gens respectables sommes bafoués. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que la face de serpent me retrouve._

_Bien à toi, Harry_ »

Il plia la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte de l'hibou. Après ceci, il renvoya l'animal vers le destinataire, anciennement émetteur. Harry se tourna, à présent vers Hiro.

- Voilà, content, Hiro ?

- Très. Je viendrais avec toi à Poudlard. On va essayait quelque chose avec Gaya.

- Il acceptera ?

- T'inquiète. Je lui promettrai une petite gâterie et ça sera suffisant.

En entendant la phrase de Hiro, Harry se mit à rire. Son leader ne changera jamais. Ses deux amis étaient vraiment intenable. Il espérait qu'ils restent toujours amis. Il s'amusait tellement plus avec eux qu'avec ses amis de Poudlard. Une question vint à l'esprit de Harry en repensant à ses amis.

- Mais et les groupes ?

- T'en fais pas. On va rassembler nos deux groupes et nommer un nouveau leader.

- Hm.

Il était rassuré, quelqu'un reprenait le flambeau. Il s'en aurait voulu si les deux groupes n'existeraient plus. Potter baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas revoir le bonbon rose géant, cette saleté d'Ombrage. Elle avait sûrement déjà dû prendre le contrôle entier du collège. Il avait déjà parler de cette folle à ses amis et ces derniers avaient fait un sourire sadique. Ils préparaient quelque chose, une connerie peut-être ? Ca promettait d'être amusant. Potter avait peur d'être séparer des deux hommes, ses meilleurs amis à présent. L'anglais alla préparer ses affaires et le japonais prévint son acolyte avant d'aller en faire de même.

Le lendemain, après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuné, Harry et Hiromitsu rejoignirent Taisuke dans un parc avant d'empoigner chacun leur balai et de s'élancer vers Poudlard avec discrétion. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château une heure et demi de vole après. Ils descendirent de leurs moyens de locomotion et pénétrèrent Poudlard, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry donna le mot de passe.

- _Dragibus citron._

La gargouille bougea et un passage apparut. Les trois garçon prirent le passage et monta au bureau du vieille homme qui les accueillir d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour Harry, Bon retour parmi nous...Bonbon au citron ?

Le balafre ne répondit rien mais secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le directeur voyant le peu d'effet qu'avait fait sa phrase, reprit.

- Bien. Donc, Messieurs, vous êtes ?

Hiro regardait le vieille homme, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Harry au sujet de cet homme, Mitsu préférait faire sa propre opinion des gens. Gaya devait sûrement en faire de même. Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré le bureau, le plus âgé des trois avait directement vu la lueur calculatrice briller dans les yeux du directeur et ça l'avait fait se méfier. Mais à présent, il voyait que ce n'était pas pour un mal. Il décida de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Kitayama Hiromitsu et voici, Fujigaya Taisuke. Nous sommes d'anciens élèves de _Dumstrang. _Nous sommes là pour rester avec 'Ry.

Une étincelle pétillante de malice apparut dans les yeux de Dumby. Il avait une petite idée du rôle qu'il ferait jouer aux japonais. Une idée en or.

- Messieurs, même si vous désirez rester avec Harry, vous ne pouvez rester si vous ne faite rien. Je veux dire qu'il vous faudrait travailler. C'est pourquoi, j'ai une solution à vous proposer. L'un de vous deux pourra être professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magique et l'autre pourra prendre la place de notre actuelle professeur des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ça vous va ?

Potter ouvrit grand ses yeux, il pensait que ça serait magnifique d'avoir ses meilleurs amis près de lui mais en plus si Ombrage disparaissait, ça serait le paradis. Avoir Mitsu et Gaya en professeur et surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry savait qu'ils étaient tout les deux très fort alors, il aurait enfin de vrai leçon de pratique et leurs BUSE seraient en poche. Dumbledore proposa de nouveau un bonbon citron qui fut refusé poliment, prit un parchemin et commença à griffonner quelques mots. Fujigaya et Hiromitsu se regardèrent, lisant dans le regard de l'autre. Ils finirent par se sourire, leurs décisions étaient prises. Ce fut Fuji qui annonça.

- C'est OK. Je serai le professeur de Soins aux créatures Magique et Mitsu remplacera Ombrage.

Dumbledore sourit, il avait trouvé une merveilleuse solution pour que la paix et la joie reviennent dans l'école. Il finit d'écrire sa lettre, adressé à Fudge, ainsi qu'un acte de licenciement pour Ombrage, avec l'interdiction au ministère de faire appliquer leurs décrets. Quelques heures après, lors du dîner dans la grande salle, le vieux directeur annonça à ses élèves le retour de Potter. Ce dernier avait regardé ses camarades, observant leurs réactions. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la haine dans les yeux à tous. Le Survivant regarda son Serpentard, il le détailla, Draco n'avait pas changé en deux mois. Il présenta ensuite les deux nouveaux professeurs, annonçant en même temps le départ de Dolores. Les élèves sautèrent de joie à cette nouvelle, un peu moins chez les Serpentard mais la joie y était. Le chewing-gum sur patte avait protesté, elle avait fait une crise devant toute l'école mais Dumby la renvoya sans préambule. Les décrets furent supprimé, permettant aux élèves de reprendre une vie normale. Les acclamations en directions de Mitsu et Gaya furent nombreux, tout les élèves étaient heureux de leurs présences. Hiromitsu fit un magnifique sourire à la foule, Gaya en fit de même mais regarda partout pour voir si des regard insistant se faisait sentir sur Hiro. Il veillerait personnellement que personne n'approche SON Mitsu.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Hiro et Fuji étaient aimé par tous. Ils avaient de l'humour, leurs cours étaient clair et ils les entraînaient. Ils étaient très célèbres. Bien que les deux professeurs se disputaient souvent, on voyait bien qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Les filles s'étaient découvert une passion pour imaginer une relation sexuelle et pleins d'amour entre les deux profs, elles s'étaient aussi découvert une passion pour le Yaoi. Elles avaient imaginé pleins de choses et certaines dessinaient même les garçons de l'école dans une position embarrassante avec un autre. Même les Serpentarde s'y était mis mais en secret. Les serpentards trouvaient que les professeurs étaient intéressant et ils les faisaient rire. Beaucoup avaient changé leurs façons de pensée dans la maison des verts et argents. Presque plus aucun serpent ne voulait se rallier à Voldy. Ils avaient appris à s'amuser.

Un jour, Malfoy se promenait dans les couloirs du collège, il était assez tard malgré que le coup de feu n'était pas encore passé. Le jeune homme souriait, il aimait bien Kitayama et Fujigaya. Il riait bien de leurs conneries, il aimait bien leurs manières de se disputer. La fin lui plaisait beaucoup. Il aurait aimé en faire autant avec un certain griffon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts. Il avait, d'ailleurs, remarqué que ce dernier traînait beaucoup avec les deux nouveaux. Il avait vu qu'ils étaient très complice même plus complice que l'ancien Trio d'Or. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu Mitsu et Harry embêtait Gaya...de façon assez obscène mais Potter s'écarta assez loin à chaque fois que Fuji était sur le point de craquer, laissant Mitsu s'occuper du reste... D'un coup, Draco s'arrêta en pleins milieu du chemin. Il vit son brun qui avait ses bras autour du cou de Gaya et lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Mitsu tenait Fuji par les hanches, le caressant doucement. Le blond avait la subite envie de récupérer Potter, l'éloigner des professeurs. Soudain, Harry s'écarta brusquement, se positionnant à côté de Draco, en souriant. Il eut raison car Fujigaya embrassait Kitayama langoureusement à présent.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Le _Fourchelangue _a un pouvoir excitant, tu ne savais pas ? tu veux que je te montre ?

Draco se mit à rougir sous le sourire en coin de Harry. Ce dernier avait fait une proposition très tentante pour le blond. Si il n'avait pas de bonnes manières, il lui aurait tout de suite dit oui. Il voulait entendre le sifflement au creux de son oreille. L'état de Fujigaya lui avait donné envie de subir la même chose. Avant même qu'il ait pu formuler sa réponse, il sentit un bras lui entourer le cou et l'autre, la taille, le collant au corps chaud du petit brun qui souriait toujours d'une façon carnassière. Le Survivant se concentra et commença à siffler des Obscénité à l'oreille du Serpentard qui trembla de tout son corps. Le jeune sorcier commença à être excité, il sentait cette envie monter de plus en plus en lui, au rythme des sifflements de Harry. Il avait la soudaine envie de plaquer le brun contre le mur, l'embrasser sauvagement et le prendre violemment. Draco rougissait de plus en plus, poussait de plus en plus de gémissements et s'était accroché à Potter, se collant encore plus à lui. Il perdait pied. Le petit brun sentit l'érection qu'avait provoqué ses sifflements contre sa cuisse, l'état dans lequel il mettait son blond l'excitait. Lui aussi avait d'autres envies que de celle de provoquer, il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, quand Malfoy ne cessait de gémir, le survivant fit son sifflement finale, un long et sensuelle sifflement. A ce moment, le blond poussa un gémissement très audible. Il respirait rapidement, son érection était énorme. Il attrapa son brun, le plaqua sauvagement contre un mur et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aimait le goût des lèvres du plus petit. Le plus grand fit ouvrir la bouche à l'autre et mit sa langue à l'intérieur, venant jouer avec sa voisine. Harry y répondait avec plaisir, ayant passer ses bras autour du cou de Draco, ondulant le bassin. Cet échange permit à leur amour de se dévoiler.


End file.
